


The Sniper at Tenaru River

by CanuckChicklette



Series: I Believe in Ammunition... At least I Thought So. [1]
Category: Captain America, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckChicklette/pseuds/CanuckChicklette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leckie can't believe what transpired. A slaughter. A turkey shoot. Amidst all the chaos, a young sniper has peaked Leckie's interest. This was only the beginning. Not only would he see the man again, but the man would change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniper at Tenaru River

Leckie was genuinely surprised by how the events of last night seemed to live up to everyone else's expectations; lived down to his own. He had expected more of a fight, an equality but instead there were now hundreds of Japanese soldiers lying dead in front of them. It was a slaughter. They must have realised, but they charged on anyway. These were men, just like him and the other Marines, who had families and friends. People they cared about, and would never see again. Somehow the cause didn't seem worth it. The cost was just too great.

"They just kept on comin'," Hoosier said from behind him. 

Apparently the boys were having a conversation that he was only half listening to. But of course, that wouldn't stop him from adding his own remarks.

"A real turkey shoot," Leckie mused solemnly. If only it had been a little more complicated than that. Then maybe it wouldn't have been such a travesty. Though, he may also ended up dead himself - or his friends. So it was a bitter sweet victory.

"Lucky," Lew tried to console him, placing his hand on Leckie's shoulder. 

Leckie glanced over quickly, with a severe failure of forced smile, and then returned to staring across the river. Across the sea of bodies in front of them. There was a pat on his helmet, and an underwhelming feeling of relief lingered. At least he knew that he wasn't going through these atrocities. He had people he could count on. 

Corps men rushed over to tend to a wounded enemy soldier; which generally would be considered a good thing. However, the soldier in question was less than gratified by the aid. He yelled in Japanese before setting off a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding the men who had tried to help him. He never found out if either survived. But he didn't have time to think about either, as there was a sudden wave of Japs. Only a handful but Leckie had to react none the less. And just like the attack last night, they were mowed down with little resistance.

"Fuckin' yellow monkeys," Lew had cursed at one point, probably before they started charging at them. Leckie could sympathise with the sentiment. 

It didn't matter if they died, apparently, as long as long took out some Americans first. It didn't matter if they played fair. As it turned out, their side wasn't so virtuous either. One of the Japs was on their feet, and there was a small band of Marines callously firing at him, but only aiming at his feet to taunt him. He called out before he waded into the river, coming at them slowly, giving them a reason to kill him. But, of course, they didn't. They were toying with him, clipping him with their bullets. Nothing fatal, though. It was demoralizing. No human being deserved that kind of torture. Leckie slowly got to his feet, still a little stunned by what was happening. He pulled out his sidearm, determined to put the poor man out of his misery. He aimed, but didn't fire. Someone else got to that first.

Leckie turned around slowly to see some kind of sniper on small ridge behind them. He assumed the man was American. He sure as hell wasn't Japanese. He was young, like most of the boys in the military. He had pale skin, and a mops of dark hair. He couldn't say who he was for sure, as he wasn't wearing a uniform. Not a recognizable one anyways. The scowl on his face made it difficult to tell if he was unimpressed by what had transpired, or very serious about his job. Leckie liked to think it was a little of both. To say the man intrigued him was the understatement of the century, and it wouldn't be last time Leckie's thoughts drifted to him. 

The man had suddenly disappeared, and Leckie was rendered a little disappointed, But some higher power, fate or destiny, had already decided that they would meet again. And sooner than anyone would expect.


End file.
